This application is based upon French Patent Application No. 01 01537, filed on Jan. 31, 2001, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference thereto in its entirety, and the priority of which is hereby claimed under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for retaining a boot on a sports apparatus, in which the boot is retained by means of at least one strap,
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Devices of the aforementioned type are used for snowboarding, snow skiing, waterskiing, snowshoeing, roller skating, and the like.
A strap device according to the prior art includes at least one strap that extends transversely between a fist fastener and a second fastener.
The strap generally has three successive portions that include a first fastening portion, a portion for covering the foot or the boot, and a second fastening portion. The portions are linked to one another by connecting means, such that the fastening portions are each partially above the covering portion. The length of the strap is adjusted by varying the superimposition length.
Generally, at least one free end of the fastening portion projects in relation to the covering portion which is in contact with the boot. This projection of one or both free ends of the fastening portions can hinder the operation of the apparatus.
In snowboarding, for example, when a user has only one foot retained on the board, and he/she pushes alternatively with the other foot, a free end of a strap portion can hinder the movement of the other foot.
One free end of a strap portion can also hinder the movement of a hand above the device. This is particularly the case when the user performs style figures or maneuvers that require holding an edge of the board with one hand.
In roller skating, skiing, or snowshoeing, the projection of an end of a strap portion can hinder a relative movement of one leg in relation to the other. An apparatus retained to one leg can hook an end of a strap portion of a device connected to the other leg.
An object of the invention in particular is to reduce or eliminate the hindrance caused by the projection, of a free end of a fastening portion of the strap, in relation to the covering portion.
To this end, the invention proposes a device for retaining a boot on a sports apparatus, the device including at least one strap provided to retain the boot on the apparatus, the strap extending transversely between a first fastener and a second fastener of the device, the strap including a portion for covering the boot, and one or two fastening portions, a connection connecting each fastening portion to the covering portion, a free end of the fastening portion being above the covering portion.
According to the invention, a cover covers the covering portion to demarcate a channel for receiving the free end of each fastening portion, the cover extending from a connection up to a fastener, or from one of the connections to the other.
Each free end of a fastening portion is housed in the channel, which avoids the projection in relation to the covering portion. As a result, no obstacle hinders the passage right above the strap.
As a result, advantageously, the user has less or no difficulty in passing a foot or a hand in the vicinity of a strap of the device.